


What Happens When Gilbert Is Tired

by Canadaslighter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gil is tired, Italy and Germany are vaguely mentioned?, M/M, Very Tired, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadaslighter/pseuds/Canadaslighter
Summary: Hi! I'm posting over some work here from fanfiction.net and yeah. I hope you like this? :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting over some work here from fanfiction.net and yeah. I hope you like this? :D

Gilbert was so tired. He couldn’t remember being this tired before in his life. The office had kept him in in order to fix a goddamned problem caused by the new intern. He had somehow managed to take the whole system down, when he said he was ‘just checking me emails, sir, I promise’. And that was why Gilbert was a whole 5 hours late from work. It was ridiculous. He should have gone home earlier but of course West had insisted Feli had just made a mistake and management didn’t really need to know.

 

He shrugged as he opened the front door, switching the hall light on as he spoke.

“Hey Birdie, I’m home.”

 

There was no reply. Maybe he’d gone to bed. Gil had texted him a few hours earlier saying he’d be late, so he might be asleep. But he usually waited up for him, although Gil could understand his need for sleep. He dropped his bag by the door, kicking his shoes off before going into their bedroom. He dragged his feet wearily, yawning as he went.

 

The door handle squeaked as it opened, as usual, and he winced, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. It was about 2 am probably and Gil knew that Matt woke him up at this time he would be pissed. He snuck to his side of his bed, removing his clothes and carefully climbing in. His arms reached out for the warmth next to him-that should be next to him.

 

It wasn’t there. Mattie wasn’t in bed.

 

Gilbert sat up. He looked around. Mattie wasn’t in the room.

 

He fished around for his phone on the floor and checked to see if there were any messages from him yet there were none, not even a reply to his earlier one. It was odd, Mattie never did anything like this. Who the hell goes out at 2am?

 

 

 

After a brief search around the house, Gilbert had concluded that Matthew was in fact, not present. He had called his phone, and had received no reply. It was official. Matthew Williams was missing.

 

The tiredness flew from his face as he paced their living room, the warm colours losing their life when the other occupant could be hurt, abducted or dead. It had been hours since he’d last seen him.  There was no sign of struggle, so no forced entry. Maybe he’d gone out and got taken. Maybe he’d been in a traffic accident. Maybe he’d found someone better.

_Maybe he’d found someone better._

Gilbert knew it wouldn’t be hard. It’d be easy to replace him with someone younger, someone with less of an ego, someone better. He knew he was probably over reacting. Mattie was fine. Mattie was fine.

 

_But what if he wasn’t?_

 

He could be hurt or worse.

 

Gilbert steadied his breathing and sat down, running a hand through his hair, before calling Alfred.

 

 

 

“What?” Alfred’s voice was tired, sounding strained, like he was tired or upset.

 

“Alfred is Mattie there?”

 

“What-no, he’s at the hospital-“

 

Gilbert hung up.

 

The roads were empty, the streetlights shining on the wet tarmac as Gil sped down the road. His fingers were even whiter than usual as he gripped the steering wheel. Mattie was in hospital. Mattie was hurt. Mattie could be dying.

 

Why hadn’t they called him?

 

He rammed his foot onto the brake, realisation washing over him.

 

Matthew was a doctor.

 

Fuck.

 

 

Matthew found Gilbert fast asleep in the car the next morning, sloppily parked in the driveway.

 

By this point he knew not to ask questions.


End file.
